Best Gift
by Gadis Big Cola
Summary: Kekesalan Severus karena harus menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri tanpa Hermione. Happy Severus Day!


Best Gift

Disclaimer : Belong to J.K Rowling. This story is mine. Not for commercial.

Author : Gadis Big Cola

Genre : General, Romance

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : Kekesalan Severus karena harus menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri tanpa Hermione. Happy Severus Day!

Best Gift

Severus membuka matanya. Dia meraba ke kiri tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Hermione Granger – ralat – Hermione Snape yang biasanya masih ada di situ.

Severus bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan keluar. Dia menuju ke meja makan dan ternyata di meja makan sudah ada sarapan lengkap. Severus melihat secarik kertas.

_Hy, Love._

_Hari ini aku akan sangat sibuk. Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan dan untuk makan siang serta makan malam nanti, kau cari di luar ya? Aku tidak bisa pulang._

_Salam_

_Your wife_

Severus mendecih pelan. Dia menuju ke wastafel untuk cuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Saat Severus sedang menggosok giginya di depan cermin, tak sengaja matanya menangkap pantulan kalender yang ada di dinding. Severus berbalik dan menemukan angka sembilan dilingkari dengan spidol merah.

Mata Severus membulat. Otaknya langsung bekerja cepat. Tanggal sembilan bulan Januari, yang artinya adalah ulang tahunnya.

Severus langsung mengumpat pelan. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang seharusnya bisa dia rayakan bersama istrinya tercinta, malah harus dia rayakan sendiri.

Severus menyudahi acara gosok giginya. Dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya.

: Best Gift :

Seusai mandi, Severus langsung menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Dia sudah tidak tinggal di Spinner's End lagi sekarang. Semenjak menikah dengan Hermione, mereka membeli sebuah apartemen di pusat kota London.

Awalnya Severus menolak mentah-mentah. Dia masih ingat hebatnya pertengkarannya dengan Hermione saat itu. Severus baru luluh saat Hermione menangis. Lalu, dengan sangat terpaksa Severus pun menyetujui untuk tinggal di dunia Muggle. Severus pun berusaha mati-matian untuk mempelajari cara hidup Muggle.

Tentu saja apartemen mereka tidak seperti apartemen kebanyakan. Apartemen mereka dihiasi warna hijau-perak serta merah-emas, khas warna Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Apartemen mereka juga penuh dengan barang-barang sihir. Tak lupa reputasi Severus sebagai Master Potion, apartemen mereka juga dilengkapi dengan laboratorium ramuan.

Severus mengganti-ganti channel televisi dengan bosan. Tak ada acara yang menarik. Kebanyakan hanya acara reality show, sedangkan Snape sendiri tidak suka dengan acara seperti itu.

Severus beranjak ke meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya dengan hati kesal. Seharusnya Hermione ada di sini. Seharusnya Hermione menemaninya sarapan. Severus merasa menyesal karena membiarkan Hermione bekerja di Kementerian Sihir jika akibatnya Hermione jadi jarang di rumah.

Tapi yang membuat Severus paling kesal adalah karena di Kementerian Sihir, Hermione jadi punya banyak waktu untuk bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy. Memang dulu Draco adalah murid favoritnya, tapi Severus berubah membenci Draco ketika dia mengetahui kalau Draco sudah berpacaran dengan Hermione.

Mati-matian Severus berusaha merebut Hermione dari Draco, sampai akhirnya dia berhasil menikahi Hermione. Tapi karena Draco belum menikah, jadi dia masih sering mendekati Hermione walaupun dia tahu Hermione sudah bersuami.

Severus menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat, lalu dia beranjak menuju ruangan favoritnya. Laboratorium ramuan.

: Best Gift :

Snape mengusap peluh di dahinya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan percobaannya, sebuah ramuan khusus permintaan dari salah satu sahabatnya. Severus memutuskan tidak akan mengujinya sekarang karena efek ramuan itu sangat berbahaya bagi Severus jika Severus sedang sendiri.

Severus keluar dari laboratorium dan melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah lewat tengah hari dan perutnya mulai berbunyi. Severus mendesah pelan. Dia jarang sekali makan di luar. Di dunia sihir saja dia jarang, apalagi di dunia Muggle.

Severus keluar dari apartemennya dan menaiki lift untuk turun ke bawah. Severus jarang keluar rumah, sehingga dia tidak tahu di mana tempat menjual makanan.

"Maaf, apakah ada restoran di sekitar sini?" tanya Severus pada penjaga pintu gedung apartemen.

"Banyak sekali Tuan. Lima puluh meter di kanan gedung ini ada banyak sekali jejeran kafe dan restoran cepat saji."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Severus berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan akhirnya sampai ke kafe pertama yang dia temui. Rainbow Cafe. Severus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kafe tersebut.

Severus duduk di sebuah meja di sudut, lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan Severus menyebutkan pesanannya. Gampang saja, Severus hanya memesan cappucino dan bacon.

Severus melihat ke sekeliling kafe. Hatinya miris ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersama seorang gadis tengah tertawa gembira. Hatinya semakin miris begitu melihat sebuah kue di depan mereka. Di atas kue itu jelas sekali ada lilin dengan angka 20.

Begitu inginnya Severus menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya berdua dengan Hermione, sama seperti sepasang remaja itu. Tapi Severus tak mampu melawan kenyataan bahwa Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa menemaninya.

: Best Gift :

Seusai makan, Severus memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke apartemen. Dia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan walaupun dia tidak tahu jalan. Tapi dia seorang penyihir, dia hanya tinggal ber Apparate saja ke apartemennya.

Severus berhenti di depan sebuah toko gaun pengantin. Gaun pengantin yang dipajang di depan jendela mirip sekali dengan gaun yang dikenakan Hermione saat mereka menikah dulu. Bahkan Hermione masih menyimpan gaun itu dan selalu dikenakannya saat hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Severus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia terdiam sejenak begitu memandang gedung besar di depannya. Kalau tidak salah, ini yang disebut mall oleh para Muggle. Sedikit ragu, Severus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mall.

Severus kaget melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang asyik bercengkrama di salah satu restoran cepat saji yang ada di mall tersebut. Harry Potter dan istrinya, Ginny Potter serta anak sulung mereka yang masih bayi, James Potter.

Severus buru-buru pergi sebelum mereka melihatnya. Severus sedang malas berbicara dengan siapa pun sekarang.

Severus memasuki sebuah toko boneka. Para pelayan di situ menyambutnya dengan ramah, tapi Severus hanya membalasnya dengan muka datar. Dia menyusuri rak demi rak, untuk mencari boneka yang sekiranya akan disukai Hermione.

_"Aku sangat suka kucing."_

Perkataan Hermione tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya. Severus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan Crookshanks, kucing Hermione semasa dia masih sekolah dulu? Severus bergegas mencari boneka kucing. Dia memilih boneka kucing berwarna orange yang besar, lalu segera membawanya ke meja kasir.

Begitu Severus keluar dari toko itu, dia menggigit bibirnya kesal. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahunnya, untuk apa dia membeli hadiah untuk Hermione? Padahal seharusnya Hermione yang memberinya hadiah. Severus segera mengubah pikirannya. Seharusnya dia senang karena bisa memberi hadiah untuk istrinya tercinta.

: Best Gift :

Satu jam menjelang tengah malam, Severus masih setia menunggu Hermione. Tapi dia sudah sangat lelah, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Severus merasa dia baru lima menit tidur, tapi dia sudah dibangunkan oleh Hermione.

"Sev, Sev, bangun.." bisik Hermione pelan.

Severus membuka matanya dan menemukan Hermione sedang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang sebuah kue.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tapi ini masih pukul 11.59, masih sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Selamat ulang tahun, Sev." Kata Hermione lembut.

Severus tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih boneka kucing yang tadi dibelinya. Hermione memekik pelan begitu melihat boneka itu.

"Untukku?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Severus mengangguk. "Tentu, Love."

Hermione meletakkan kue yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Sebuah amplop. Amplop itu lalu diberikannya kepada Severus.

Severus yang heran segera membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas di dalamnya. Begitu Severus membaca isi surat itu, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Severus memastikan.

Hermione mengangguk. Severus langsung memeluknya dengan erat karena dia sangat bahagia.

"Ini adalah hadiah terindah untukku. Terima kasih, Love. Aku mencintaimu."

FIN

A/N : Bagaimana fic ini? Mohon komentarnya ^^


End file.
